When We Grow Up
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: MidoTaka/AoKuro/Sekuel of 'Murasakibara Family'/Ketika Murasakibara bersaudara bermimpi melihat masa depan. Mampukah anak-anak tersebut menerima perbedaan di antara keluarga mereka?/FID #5


**When We Grow Up**

Sequel of "Murasakibara Family"

A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

Dedicated for **Fujoshi Independence Days #5 - Freedom**

_Kuroko no Basket _©_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

# # #

Starring:

Murasakibara Atsushi as Father.

Akashi Seijuurou as Mother a.k.a. Murasakibara Seijuurou.

Kuroko Tetsuya as the Second Son a.k.a. Murasakibara Tetsuya/Tetsu.

Midorima Shintarou as the First Son a.k.a. Murasakibara Shintarou/Shin-chan.

Takao Kazunari as Shintarou's Future Wife a.k.a. Murasakibara Kazunari

Aomine Daiki as Tetsuya's Bestfriend

# # #

Tanggal dua puluh empat Desember pukul sepuluh malam, seluruh anggota keluarga Murasakibara sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa menyesuaikan suasana Natal. Sang kepala keluarga, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan istrinya, Murasakibara Seijuurou, duduk berangkulan di sofa, memperhatikan kedua buah hati mereka yang sibuk mengecek satu per satu hadiah natal.

Putra pertama keluarga Murasakibara, yang tahun ini berumur sembilan tahun, bernama Shintarou. Sementara putra keduanya, yang tahun ini berumur tujuh tahun, bernama Tetsuya. Keduanya adalah kebanggaan sang orang tua. Jelas terlihat sifat dominan ibu mereka dalam tutur dan tingkah laku mereka yang pendiam dan serius, namun terkadang terlihat juga sifat cuek dan keras kepala mereka yang adalah replika sang ayah.

"Tetsu! Tetsu!" bisik Shintarou memanggil adiknya.

Mata biru bulat Tetsuya menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah natal?" Tanya Shintarou. "Kalau kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu, boleh jatah permintaanmu untukku?"

Ekspresi Tetsuya berkata bahwa dia semakin tidak mengerti.

Shintarou menghela nafas melihat adiknya yang (baginya) kurang tanggap. "Jadi nanti isi permintaanmu pada Santa adalah permintaanku, begitu," Shintarou mencoba menjelaskan segampang mungkin.

Tetsuya mengangguk sok mengerti, entah anak tersebut benar-benar mengerti atau tidak. Namun seolah mengetahui kecurigaan Shintarou, bocah yang tak lagi cadel tersebut mempertegas anggukannya dengan sebuah kalimat mantap, "Aku mengerti!" .

"Lalu, apa permintaan Shintarou _nii-chan_?" Tanya Tetsuya, tangannya masih membuka bungkusan kado satu per satu dengan rapi.

Baik Tetsuya atau Shintarou sama-sama mewarisi sifat perfeksionis sang ibu.

Shintarou melirik ke belakang, mengecek apakah ayah dan ibunya sedang melihat atau tidak. Setelah memastikan bahwa mereka tidak sedang melihat, Shintarou mendekati Tetsuya dan berkata pelan pada adiknya itu.

"Aku ingin tahu masa depanku," begitu katanya. "Aku ingin melihat diriku sendiri lima belas tahun dari sekarang!"

Tetsuya menatap kakaknya seolah kakaknya gila. Dia tahu kalau kakaknya memang tergila-gila dengan hal-hal berbau ramalan dan masa depan. Tapi Tetsuya tidak menyangka kalau hobi kakaknya membuat sang kakak menjadi gila sungguhan. Ah, omong-omong Tetsuya sadar betul arti dari kata _gila_. Gila adalah kata yang sering digunakan Shintarou untuk mendeskripsikan Aomine, kata yang sering digunakan Aomine untuk mendeskripsikan Shintarou, dan Tetsuya sudah mencari artinya dalam kamus besar bahasa Jepang.

Baiklah, melantur, tapi benar adanya kalau Tetsuya tumbuh lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan teman-teman sebayanya yang lain. Faktor keturunan.

"Rasanya itu tidak mungkin, _nii-chan_," ujar Tetsuya, kembali fokus pada hadiah-hadiahnya.

"Makanya kita gunakan hak istimewa kita sebagai anak-anak," desak Shintarou. "Anak-anak kerjaannya bermimpi dan mengharap kan?"

Dalam hati Tetsuya membatin kalau kakaknya harus minta maaf pada anak-anak di seluruh dunia.

"Baiklah," ujar Tetsuya menyerah, andai dia cukup umur dia akan menghela nafas lelah seperti yang sering dilakukan ibunya. Kalau kakaknya tidak dituruti bisa makin panjang nanti urusannya. "Kalau Santa memang ada, aku berharap semoga permintaan kakak terkabul. Sebagai hadiah natal, semoga kami bisa melihat diri kami lima belas tahun dari sekarang," ujarnya pelan, hanya agar didengar oleh Shintarou seorang, dan ternyata diam-diam Tetsuya juga merasa penasaran dengan dirinya di masa depan.

Shintarou mengangguk-angguk puas.

"Shintarou! Tetsuya! Sudah waktunya kalian tidur," terdengar teguran dari Seijuurou.

Kedua bocah cilik tersebut segera melirik jam dinding untuk menemukan bahwa waktu telah menyentuh pukul setengah sebelas. Dengan sigap Shintarou dan Tetsuya segera membereskan kado natal mereka. Didampingi ibu dan ayah mereka, kedua putra keluarga Murasakibara tersebut beranjak bersiap tidur.

Akhirnya dua bersaudara Murasakibara terlelap diantar kecupan selamat malam sang orangtua.

# # #

Kicau burung menjadi penanda datangnya pagi hari. Sinar mentari yang menerobos ventilasi kamar jatuh ke wajah Shintarou, membuatnya mengerjap-ngerjap dan membuka mata. Dia menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah gudang dengan Tetsuya tengah menyender di bahunya, tertidur cukup lelap.

"Tetsu! Bangun!" Shintarou berbisik, mengguncang tubuh adiknya tersebut agar cepat bangun.

Kelopak mata Tetsuya bergelenyar sebelum membuka dengan sipit. "Dimana ini?" tanyanya heran ketika menatap sekeliling, berantakan dan berdebu.

Shintarou sudah berdiri dan tengah berjalan mendekati pintu, berniat mengintip keluar dari celah lubang kunci –dia cukup tinggi untuk melakukannya. Mata bocah berumur sembilan tahun tersebut dapat melihat pajangan-pajangan foto dari celah sempit tersebut, beberapa foto terlihat asing dan sebagian lagi terlihat familiar meski dia tidak ingat pernah melihat semuanya sebelumnya. Salah satu foto yang terpajang adalah foto seorang lelaki tinggi berambut hijau dan berkacamata, tengah duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki di sebuah kursi tunggal berpegangan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Si lelaki dalam foto tidaklah sendirian, seorang lelaki lain berambut hitam berantakan berdiri di belakangnya dan memeluknya, sepertinya lebih pendek jika keduanya berdiri berjajar.

Lima detik kemudian barulah Shintarou menyadari bahwa sosok yang berkacamata mirip dengannya, atau mungkinkah itu adalah dirinya? Apakah mereka sudah sampai di masa depan?

"_Nii-chan_?" Tetsuya mencoba mengingatkan Shintarou bahwa dia juga ada. "Apa yang terlihat?" tanyanya.

Shintarou berbalik dan menatap Tetsuya. "Sepertinya harapan kita terkabul. Mungkin kita sedang berada di masa depan saat ini. Mungkin," jawab Shintarou.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Tetsuya melihat kakaknya merasa tidak yakin.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Tetsuya terpikir sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan orang? Apakah ada orang di luar?"

Shintarou mengintip keluar sekali lagi. "Sepertinya tidak," jawabnya setelah memastikan.

Tetsuya berjalan mendekat, membuka pintu dengan sedikit kesusahan dan mengintip keluar sejenak. "Sepertinya memang tidak ada," gumamnya. "Ayo keluar dari sini, _nii-chan_," ujarnya, menarik Shintarou keluar dan mulai mengendap-endap.

Di atas meja dalam ruangan berikutnya tergeletak sebuah koran. Shintarou menyambarnya ketika memanjat meja itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk keluar melalui jendela dan jendela yang dimaksud berada di sebelah meja. Di bawah jendela untungnya ada sesemakan yang membuat mereka mendarat dengan tidak terlalu sakit, sekaligus bersembunyi dari pandangan sekitar meski tampaknya jalanan sedang sepi dan orang-orang tidak sedang berada di rumah mereka.

Shintarou membuka koran yang tadi diambilnya, berbagi dengan adiknya, kemudian melirik tanggal yang selalu tercetak di bagian atas koran. Setelah melihat tahunnya, mereka yakin kalau mereka memang sedang berada di masa depan, lima belas tahun dari waktu mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Oh," ujar Tetsuya. "Tak kusangka Santa akan mengabulkan permintaan kita."

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka," Shintarou mengamini perkataan adiknya. "Lalu, sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Ini bukan lagi diperlihatkan, tapi kita sedang berada di masa depan itu sendiri masalahnya."

Tetsuya tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau ke Universitas Teikou saja?" usul Tetsuya. "Kalau ini memang lima belas tahun yang akan datang, seharusnya aku sudah menjadi mahasiswa dan Universitas Teikou selalu menjadi impian keluarga."

Memang benar kalau dua bersaudara Murasakibara ingin mengenyam pendidikan di Universitas Teikou, almamater kedua orang tua mereka sekaligus Universitas terbaik di kota, bahkan sejak usia mereka yang masih dini itu.

"Tapi ini hari libur, Tetsu," tukas Shintarou, menunjuk _headline_ koran yang menuliskan tanggal dua puluh lima Desember. "Tidak ada mahasiswa yang ke kampus saat liburan," gerutunya. "Dan kita masih memakai piyama," akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka masih mengenakan baju tidur mereka.

Tetsuya tak menggubris omelan kakaknya. "Kalau begitu mau tetap menunggu di sini sampai pemilik rumah datang dan kita sudah mati kedinginan?"

"Tapi akan lebih aman kalau kita menunggu di sini," Shintarou ngotot. "Mungkin saja sebentar lagi si kakak berambut hitam pulang," merujuk pada sosok berambut hitam dalam lukisan.

Sebelum mereka bisa berdebat lebih lanjut, terdengar deru mobil memasuki halaman rumah. Shintarou dan Tetsuya spontan menundukkan badan mereka agar tak kelihatan, namun tidak terlalu dalam agar masih bisa melihat siapa yang datang.

Dari dalam mobil turun empat orang. Yang pertama adalah si lelaki berambut hitam dalam lukisan, dia menempati kursi di samping pengemudi. Berikutnya dari kursi belakang, kedua pintu mobil terbuka dan turun seorang lelaki berkulit gelap tinggi besar bersama seorang lelaki mungil berambut biru –Tetsuya dalam proses mengira-ngira apakah itu dirinya di masa depan. Terakhir, dari kursi pengemudi, turunlah orang yang dicurigai sebagai diri Shintarou di masa depan.

"Kubilang apa," bisik Shintarou bangga.

Setelah melakukan semacam isyarat rahasia antar saudara, Shintarou dan Tetsuya melompat keluar dari sesemakan tempat mereka bersembunyi. Mereka berlari menuju pintu depan dan menghadang keempat orang dewasa di atas sebelum mereka sempat mencapai pintu.

"Dilarang lewat!" mereka berseru bersamaan, merentangkan kedua tangan mereka.

Para orang dewasa di depan mereka memasang wajah terkejut. Kakak berambut hitam membuka dan mengatupkan mulutnya beberapa kali, kemudian meraup Shintarou dan Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Shin-_chan_, liat anak-anak ini!" serunya heboh. "Mereka manis sekalii!"

Shintarou dan Tetsuya segera merasa mereka kekurangan oksigen. Pelukan tersebut tidak kira-kira eratnya. Syukurlah "Shin-_chan_" menyentuh lengan kakak-berambut-hitam dan menyuruhnya melepaskan kedua bocah malang di pelukannya.

"Kalian tersesat?" sebuah suara bertanya, berasal tepat dari sebelah para bocah.

Shintarou dan Tetsuya berteriak kaget melihat kakak-berambut-kebiruan sudah berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi badan, di samping mereka.

_Plak_! "Kau ini!" Kakak yang berkulit gelap menegur yang berambut biru setelah memukul kepalanya. "Jangan mengagetkan anak kecil!"

Keempat orang dewasa itu pun sibuk berdebat sendiri-sendiri. Dari percakapan mereka semua, Shintarou dan Tetsuya pun dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa yang berambut hijau memang Shintarou dewasa –mulai saat ini akan disebut Shintarou-s_an_, yang berambut biru adalah Tetsuya dewasa –atau Tetsu, yang berambut hitam bernama Kazunari, kemudian yang paling mengejutkan adalah bahwa kakak yang berkulit gelap adalah _Aomine Daiki_.

"Jadi kita masih berteman dengan bocah menyebalkan itu, bahkan setelah lima belas tahun berlalu ya," gumam Shintarou dengan sebal.

"Kurasa bukan itu yang perlu kau khawatirkan, _nii-chan_," Tetsuya berbisik.

"Ha? Ap-,"

Ucapan Shintarou terputus saat dia merasakan tangannya ditarik. Tangan kanan Kazunari sudah menarik lengannya sedangkan tangan kiri Kazunari menarik lengan Tetsuya. "Ayo, silahkan masuk ke rumah kami," katanya dengan nada menyanyi.

"Kazunari!" tegur Shintarou-_san_.

Shintarou-_san_, Tetsu, dan Aomine Daiki mengekor di belakang Kazunari yang menuju bagian dalam rumah. Kemudian mereka sampai di ruang makan, Kazunari menyuruh Shintarou dan Tetsuya untuk mengambil tempat duduk mereka, lalu dirinya pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan cokelat panas bagi mereka semua. Tak lama setelahnya, tiga orang yang tertinggal di belakang pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mereka langsung mengambil tempat duduk mereka.

Susunan tempat duduk di meja makan pun menjadi; Shintarou-_san _ di ujung meja, kursi tepat sebelah kanannya kosong, sisi lain kursi yang kosong tersebut diduduki Tetsu, dan di sebelah Tetsu duduklah Aomine Daiki. Di seberang Aomine Daiki adalah kursi kosong, lalu sebelah kanan kursi kosong di hadapan Aomine tersebut adalah tempat duduk Tetsuya, dan terakhir, di sisi kanan Tetsuya sekaligus sisi kiri Shintarou-_san_ adalah tempat Shintarou duduk.

Dalam sepuluh menit keabsenan Kazunari, Shintarou dan Tetsuya terdiam memperhatikan percakapan antara Shintarou-_san_,Tetsu, dan Aomine.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Tetsu?" Shintarou-_san _membuka percakapan.

Tetsu memandang Shintarou-_san_. "Baik," jawabnya datar.

"Kuliahku juga baik," timpal Aomine.

"Aku tidak tanya!" ujar Shintarou-_san _cepat dengan nada kesal.

Sepertinya Shintarou lima belas tahun mendatang masih tetap tidak menyukai sahabat Tetsuya tersebut. Mendengar jawaban Shintarou-_san _tersebut, Aomine langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Tetsu dan membicarakan sesuatu mengenai basket.

"Kemarin aku bertanding dengan mahasiswa Kaijou," katanya dengan bersemangat. "Salah satu anggota mereka yang bernama Kise hebat banget!"

Tetsu menoleh dari _strap phone _berbentuk bola basket miliknya ke arah Aomine. "Kise Ryouta?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu?" serasa ada yang bersinar-sinar pada pandangan mata Aomine.

Tetsu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku!" desak Aomine bersemangat.

Shintarou-_san _yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas. Saat itu lah Kazunari datang dengan membawa sebuah baki berisi enam cangkir cokelat panas, membuat percakapan di meja terhenti. Diletakkannya satu cangkir cokelat di depan masing-masing orang.

"Jadi, kalian tadi membicarakan apa?" Kazunari bertanya setelah menempati kursinya di antara Shintarou-_san _dan Tetsu, secangkir cokelat panas yang masih mengepul berada di tangannya.

"Aomine-_kun_ sedang menyukai seseorang," jawab Tetsu, membuatnya mendapat seruan protes dari Aomine.

Shintarou dan Tetsuya saling melirik satu sama lain, saling mengiyakan bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Aomine dan Tetsu. Bukan soal basket, karena di masa mereka sendiri, Aomine sudah menjadi seorang pecinta basket yang hidup matinya bergantung pada basket. Bukan juga soal Tetsu yang menjahili Aomine dan Aomine yang berteriak-teriak protes, itu sudah biasa. Melainkan soal nama panggilan. Seingat mereka, Murasakibara Tetsuya selalu memanggil sahabatnya tersebut dengan sebutan Daiki-_kun_, bukan Aomine-_kun_.

"Apakah kalian berdua berteman?" tanya Shintarou tiba-tiba, menatap dua orang yang dia maksud.

Mendapatkan pertanyaan semacam itu, Aomine dan Tetsu langsung mengarahkan tatapan mereka ke arah Shintarou dengan kaget. Keduanya saling menatap sejenak sebelum kembali mengarahkannya pada Shintarou.

Aomine melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Menurutmu bagaimana, bocah kecil?" tanya Aomine sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Shintarou.

Tidak terima dipanggil _bocah kecil _oleh orang yang seharusnya lebih muda darinya, Shintarou pun dengan kesal berkata asal, "Aku hanya berharap kalian bukan pasangan kekasih!"

Ekspresi Tetsuya pun menjadi kosong mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Shintarou-_san _menyemburkan cokelatnya yang sedang dia teguk. Tidak hanya itu, Kazunari, Tetsu, dan Aomine juga dibuat tercengang oleh ucapan bocah misterius di hadapan mereka. Lagi pula, kosa kata dari mana itu!

"Pfft!" Tetsu menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tawa.

"Tetsu?" ujar Aomine bingung.

Tetsu tidak menjawab kebingungan Aomine dan sibuk meredakan tawanya yang sangat jarang, hampir tidak pernah terjadi. Murasakibara Tetsuya yang dikenal Aomine lebih sering tanpa ekspresi, senyumannya adalah senyum yang sangat tipis dan jarang diperlihatkan, dan tawanya sama langkanya dengan air di planet Mars. Sekali pun perumpamaan Aomine absurd, kira-kira sesangat jarang itulah Murasakibara Tetsuya berekspresi, apalagi tertawa.

Setelah akhirnya Tetsu dapat menenangkan diri, pemuda itu berkata, "Kami bukan pasangan kekasih yang pasti. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, s_ahabat_-ku ini sedang menyukai seseorang," katanya. "Orangnya sangat rupawan."

Kembali Aomine mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Kalau pun kalian sepasang kekasih, aku tidak akan merestui hubungan seperti itu di antara kalian," gumam Shintarou-_san _pada Tetsu. "Tidak akan!"

"Aku tahu," kata Tetsu kalem, mengangkat cangkirnya dan mulai menyesap cokelat. "Lagi pula aku juga tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan seperti itu dengan Aomine-_kun_."

Tampak Aomine memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai menyangga dagu, Tetsuya mengenalinya sebagai tanda bahwa pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut sedang kesal dan ngambek, kebiasaan yang sepertinya tidak pernah berubah bahkan setelah lima belas tahun berlalu.

Shintarou sendiri kembali sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Meneliti foto di dinding yang tadi tak sempat dia lihat dengan seksama. Melihat fotonya, atau lebih tepatnya foto Shintarou-_san_, bersama Tetsu dan kedua orang tua mereka. Tak jarang Kazunari atau Aomine dan terkadang Kazunari _dan_ Aomine masuk ke dalam foto keluarga kecil Murasakibara.

"Kalian akrab ya," ujar Shintarou. "Pasti kalian semua adalah teman lama."

"Ah, bukan kok," sanggah Kazunari. "Shin-_chan_, Tetsu-_kun_, dan Aomine-_kun_ memang teman sejak kecil, tapi aku baru kenal dengan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu!" dalam hati dia merasa heran bisa menceritakan hal sebanyak itu kepada seorang anak kecil.

Shintarou mengangguk-angguk mengerti, meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong ke meja. Tetsuya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian Tetsuya mendekat ke arah Shintarou dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kakaknya.

Shintarou mengerutkan dahinya tanda berpikir. "Aku juga ingin pergi," gumamnya setelah Tetsuya menjauhkan diri.

Para orang dewasa menatap kedua anak kecil di hadapan mereka dengan penasaran.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya Kazunari bertanya.

Shintarou mendongak dan menatap Kazunari, pandangan matanya berkaca-kaca terpengaruh perasaan gundah. Ketika Kazunari melirik ke arah si bungsu, yang dilirik tersebut juga menatapnya dengan pandangan sama.

"Katakan pada kakak," kata Kazunari tidak tega. "Pasti akan Kazunari-_niisan _bantu!"

Tetsuya dan Shintarou saling berpandangan, kemudian balik memandang Kazunari. "Kami ingin mengunjungi Universitas Teikou!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Eh?"

# # #

Karena desakan Kazunari yang tidak tega melihat tatapan memelas Shintarou dan Tetsuya, akhirnya para orang dewasa tersebut mengantar dan menemani kedua bocah cilik melihat-lihat Universitas Teikou, yang untungnya masih bisa diakses sekali pun pada hari libur nasional. Shintarou dan Tetsuya memandang sekeliling mereka dengan tatapan kagum saat berkeliling dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya di kampus pusat Teikou.

"Ah, jadi kangen ya," ujar Kazunari merapatkan jaketnya agar tidak kedinginan. "Kalau tidak salah dulu kita bertemu saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru ya," katanya sambil menatap Shintarou-_san_.

Shintarou dan Tetsuya segera memasang telinga mereka tajam-tajam, mereka akan mempelajari kisah hidup mereka di antara selang masa mereka dan lima belas tahun kemudian. Mungkin untuk Tetsuya, dia hanya merasa penasaran dan tertarik, tapi bagi Shintarou yang sangat percaya horoskop dan ramalan, penting baginya untuk mengetahui masa depan. Ada hal-hal yang harus dihindari apa pun yang terjadi agar hidupnya damai, batin sang bocah berambut hijau dan berkacamata.

"Ya, dan kau dulu sangat menyebalkan," sahut Shintarou-_san _menanggapi omongan Kazunari.

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Kazunari tertawa renyah.

"Kau selalu saja menggangguku, tidak bisa diam, mengikutiku kemana-mana. Memangnya kau itu _stalker _apa?" Shintarou-_san _masih melanjutkan keluh kesahnya ternyata. "Belum lagi kecocokan kita dalam horoskop itu paling jelek. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan orang sepertimu."

Pijakan Shintarou langsung melemah dan dia tergelincir di jalanan bersalju. Badannya jatuh tengkurap dengan wajah berciuman dengan salju musim dingin yang membekukan. Dia terlampau _shock_ setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Bukan soal dia sudah menikah atau pun bahwa pasangannya adalah orang yang menyebalkan, melainkan karena _dia menikah dengan orang berhoroskop tidak cocok dengannya! _Bagi Shintarou itu sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai neraka hidup.

"_Niichaan!_" seru Tetsuya segera membantu Shintarou berdiri, dia mengerti betapa terguncang kakaknya, bagaimana pun mereka tumbuh besar bersama. "Bertahanlah, _nii-chan!_"

Para orang dewasa juga mulai membantu kedua bocah. Kazunari membantu Shintarou berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya dari salju. Shintarou yang mulai sadar, mendadak merasa tidak suka melihat Kazunari, bocah itu berpikir kalau dekat-dekat dengannya pasti sial, soalnya horoskop mereka tidak cocok.

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku!" teriak Shintarou sambil mendorong Kazunari.

Kazunari terdorong ke belakang membuatnya terduduk di salju.

_Plak! _

Tanpa diduga, Shintarou-_san _memukul kepala Shintarou seperti Aomine memukul Tetsu tadi. "Kau ini yang jangan sembarangan!" serunya marah pada Shintarou.

Shintarou memegangi kepalanya, mendongak ke arah Shintarou-_san _dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Tetsuya yang menjadi saksi pun jadi panik di sekitar kakaknya. Adik Shintarou itu tahu benar sekali pun kakaknya sangat keras dan judes namun sebenarnya dia berhati rapuh. Istilahnya _tsundere_. Entah sudah seterguncang apa kakaknya sekarang mendapatkan pukulan dari dirinya sendiri.

Benar dugaan Tetsuya, Shintarou langsung menangis keras.

Kazunari bangkit dari salju dan mendatangi Shintarou untuk ikut menenangkannya bersama Aomine, Tetsu, dan Tetsuya. Shintarou-_san _hanya berdiri mematung di sebelah mereka semua.

"Shin-_chan_! Minta maaf!" seru Kazunari pada Shintarou-_san_.

Shintarou-_san _tersentak mendengar seruan Kazunari tersebut. "Ap-? Dia sudah mendorongmu!" pria itu berusaha membela diri.

Kazunari memasang wajah tidak suka. "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membuat anak kecil menangis!" ikut berdiri dan menatap Shintarou-_san _yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tajam. "Minta maaf!" perintahnya.

Tangis Shintarou telah berubah menjadi sesenggukan setelah menyaksikan Kazunari yang membelanya dari dirinya sendiri. Tetsuya saja sampai terdiam melihat ada orang yang bisa membuat kakaknya membumi dan tunduk. Pantas saja Kazunari dapat bertahan sebagai pasangan Shintarou-_san_.

"Aku baik-baik saja," tiba-tiba Shintarou berucap, masih sesenggukan. "Tidak usah minta maaf, karena aku yang salah. Maafkan aku, Kazunari-_san_, Shintarou-_san_!" lanjutnya sambil membungkukkan badan meminta maaf.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujar Tetsu, mengacak rambut hijau Shintarou. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah sikap begitu pada kakak ipar?"

Shintarou terdiam, bimbang hendak menjawab apa, sebuah kepanikan yang tak kentara. Semua mata mengarah penasaran ke arahnya, sedangkan yang menjadi pusat perhatian tersebut menatap adiknya dengan memohon. Dalam kondisi terkejutnya sekarang, otaknya sedang tidak mau diajak bekerja sama.

Saat itulah, seolah Santa telah menurunkan bantuannya kepada Shintarou dari langit, terdengar sebuah suara menyeru-nyeru ke arah mereka.

"Murasakibara-_kun_! Aomine-_kun_!"

Ketika ditoleh, tampak seorang lelaki tampan berambut pirang berlari menghampiri mereka. Tersenyum menyilaukan yang membuat hampir setiap orang menyipitkan mata. Entah model nyasar dari mana.

"Selamat siang, Kise-_kun_," sapa Tetsu pada sosok baru tersebut, berdiri dan menyikut rusuk Aomine pelan. "Apa yang sedang Kise-_kun _lakukan di sini?"

Aomine Cuma mengaduh pelan merasakan sudukan di rusuknya dan tersenyum canggung ke arah Kise yang sedang mengucapkan _selamat natal _dan mulai meracau. Dalam hati Shintarou dan Tetsuya kecil membatin, haruskah mereka bertemu dengan orang ini di masa depan mereka?

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka Aomine-_kun _menyukai yang seperti ini," bisik Tetsuya, memperhatikan Kise dan Aomine yang mulai mengobrol akrab.

"Aku setuju," ujar Shintarou, mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kazunari dan Shintarou-_san _yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Sesungguhnya Shintarou masih belum bisa merestui hubungan dua orang yang tengah dipandanginya tersebut, tapi apa boleh buat, dirinya yang di masa depan sudah memutuskan. Shintarou tidak bisa mengubah masa depan yang sudah terjadi, tidak juga bisa mengubah hati yang telah berlabuh. Karena sekali pun kecocokan horoskop sangat jelek, tapi Shintarou dewasa mau menerima Kazunari-_san _apa adanya, yang berarti Shintarou-_san _sangat menyukai Kazunari, begitu menyukai sang pria berambut hitam sampai tidak peduli pada ramalan dan kepercayaan yang dianutnya selama dua puluh empat tahun.

Pandangan Shintarou kembali pada adiknya. Melihat adiknya yang memandangi sesuatu dengan serius, Shintarou turut mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah yang sedang dipandangi adiknya. Di sana terlihat Tetsu yang bersandar di tembok sambil memainkan _strap _ponselnya, sendirian, seolah mengasingkan dirinya sendiri. Dipikir-pikir, memang Cuma Tetsu sendiri yang tidak memiliki pasangan, sepertinya.

Shintarou segera menggandeng tangan Tetsuya dan menariknya mendekati Tetsu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya-_san_?" tanya Shintarou khawatir.

Tetsu melirik kedua bocah kemudian tersenyum tipis pada mereka. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya, mengantongi ponselnya. Kemudian dia membungkuk sebentar untuk meraup Tetsuya ke dalam gendongannya. "Kalian sendiri bagaimana? Tidak kedinginan?"

Tetsuya menggeleng dan Shintarou hanya memandangi adiknya dan sosok-adiknya-di-masa-depan. Kalau Shintarou tidak menyadari posisinya, Tetsuya dan Tetsu tampak seperti kakak beradik dengan wajah layaknya pinang dibelah dua. Heran sekali sosok dewasa mereka tidak menyadari kemiripan antara diri mereka dengan Shintarou dan Tetsuya.

"Kenapa kau sedih?" tanya Shintarou. "Tidak usah mencoba mengelak karena aku dan Te-, maksudku adikku, tahu kau sedang bersedih."

Tetsu menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tetsuya. "Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja."

Tetsuya mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Tetsu dan memeluknya erat, mencoba menghibur Tetsu. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Tetsu tertawa pelan. Tawa yang mengundang rasa penasaran Tetsuya dan Shintarou.

"Kalian mengingatkanku tentang masa lalu," katanya, menepuk-nepuk punggung Tetsuya lembut. "Aku teringat saat aku sedih, Mama akan menggendongku dan aku akan memeluknya erat seperti yang sedang kau, bocah kecil, lakukan sekarang."

_Mama _– Murasakibara Seijuurou. Kalau diingat lagi, memang ibu mereka itu, sekali pun disiplin dan kerasnya minta ampun, sangat sayang pada Shintarou dan Tetsuya. Saat bocah-bocah tersebut merasa sedih, Seijuurou akan memeluk mereka. Orangnya juga sangat sabar dalam menghadapi tingkah pola mereka dan ayah mereka, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Tanpa Shintarou dan Tetsuya sadari, mereka sudah menangis, merindukan kedua orang tua mereka yang baru terpisah beberapa jam saja dari mereka.

"Huweee," tangis Tetsuya. "Aku kangen mama!" pelukannya pada Tetsu mengerat, kali ini minta dihibur.

Shintarou hanya sesenggukan, mencoba mengontrol tangisannya. Beberapa kali dia menghapus jejak airmata di wajahnya dengan lengan baju, namun wajahnya tetap basah karena airmatanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Mendadak saja dia takut terjebak di masa depan dan tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan ayah dan ibunya.

Tangisan para bocah itu mengundang perhatian para orang dewasa. Mereka semua segera mengerubungi mereka. Tetsu sendiri panik harus bagaimana dan hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Tetsuya di gendongannya.

"Cup! Cup!" ujarnya, matanya melirik kakak dan teman-temannya dengan tatapan meminta tolong.

Melihat isyarat Tetsu tersebut, Kazunari segera berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan Shintarou dan mencoba menenangkan anak tersebut.

Semua orang semakin dibuat bingung ketika tangis Shintarou dan Tetsuya tidak juga mereda. Akhirnya dengan putus asa, Shintarou-_san _memutuskan menelepon ibunya untuk meminta saran dan bantuan.

"Halo?" telepon tersambung.

"Halo, Mama," sapa Shintarou-_san_. Sekali pun umurnya bertambah, dia masih memanggil kedua orang tuanya papa dan mama.

"Ada apa, Shintarou?" suara tegas ibunya bertanya.

"Err...," Shintarou-_san _jadi bingung harus berkata apa kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan interogasi ibunya. "Begini, kami menemukan anak tersesat dan mereka tidak mau berhenti menangis. Apa yang harus kami lakukan, _Ma_?"

"Hmm," gumam Seijuurou. "Kalian menemukan mereka dimana?" Shintarou-_san _dapat mendengar suara lembaran kertas yang dibalik mengikuti pertanyaan tersebut, tampaknya ibunya tersebut sedang menikmati bacaan di ruang tamunya yang hangat.

"Di depan rumahku, Ma," jawab Shintarou-_san_, melirik ke arah bocah-bocah sejenak, Kise Ryouta sedang mencoba menghibur mereka dengan senyum seribu watt-nya. "Mereka muncul begitu saja. Kazunari dan Tetsu menyuruh mereka masuk sebelum aku sempat menanyai dan membawa mereka ke kantor polisi."

Terdengar desah lelah dari ujung sana. Mungkin Seijuurou sedang berpikir kenapa dia bisa menyetujui Kazunari sebagai menantunya, atau kenapa Tetsuya telah berubah menjadi sosok impulsif. Meski sesungguhnya, Seijuurou sudah menyadarinya jauh-jauh hari bahwa kedua anaknya memang mewarisi sifat impulsif ayah mereka.

"Kemudian, kenapa mereka menangis? Kalian masih di depan rumahmu?" kembali Seijuurou menginterogasi.

Shintarou-_san_ menggeleng sebagai jawaban kemudian teringat bahwa ibunya tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia pun berkata, "Tidak, Ma. Anak-anak itu minta diantar ke Teikou. Kami sedang berada di sini ketika tiba-tiba mereka menangis dan bilang merindukan orang tua mereka."

"Mungkinkah orang tua mereka bekerja di Teikou?" tanya Seijuurou, kali ini terdengar suara air mengucur sebagai latar belakang.

"Entahlah." Shintarou-_san_ mulai memijat keningnya. "Aku tidak yakin."

Seijuurou tidak berbicara, menciptakan jeda, namun jeda tersebut diisi oleh suara langkah kaki dan keramik yang beradu dengan kayu, yang Shintarou-_san _duga sebagai suara cangkir yang diletakkan di atas meja. Suara lembaran kertas kembali terdengar sebelum Seijuurou kembali berbicara.

"Kalau kau dan Tetsuya ngambek, biasanya Mama akan membawa kalian ke taman bermain," ujar Seijuurou. "Tapi kalian anak Mama dan mereka bukan anak kalian. Lagi pula, taman bermain saat libur nasional seperti ini pasti ramai sekali dan tidak cukup waktu untuk melakukan hal ribet seperti itu. Bawa saja ke lapangan basket dan ajak mereka bermain."

Shintarou-_san _menahan desahan nafas lelahnya. Ibunya selalu bisa menemukan jalan memutar untuk jawaban yang simpel.

"Terima kasih, Ma," ucapnya. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, Shintarou. Sampaikan salam dari mama untuk Tetsuya, mengerti?"

"Baik, Ma."

Shintarou-_san _menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke saku. Pria itu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati istrinya yang masih mencoba menenangkan Shintarou yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

"Hei, bocah kecil," panggil Shintarou-_san_, berjongkok seperti Kazunari dan menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Shintarou. "Kau senang bermain basket?"

Shintarou mengangguk.

Shintarou-_san _melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling bocah tersebut kemudian berdiri menggendongnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain basket di lapangan _indoor _dekat sini. Ayahku pernah berkata kepadaku, sebaiknya lakukan hal yang membuatmu senang daripada melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih."

Kazunari tersenyum melihat suaminya, berpikir alangkah cocoknya seorang Murasakibara Shintarou jika menjadi seorang ayah. Dia pun memberi gestur pada sisa rombongan untuk ikut, termasuk Kise Ryouta.

Lapangan _indoor _yang dimaksud memang tidak jauh dari Teikou, sangat dekat malah. Tempat itu adalah tempat langganan Shintarou-_san_ dan teman-temannya sejaman kuliah saat ingin bermain basket. Sekarang, tempat itu menjadi langganan adiknya dan teman-teman adiknya juga.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan seragam sewaan, kelompok dibagi dua. Shintarou bermain dengan Shintarou-_san _dan Kazunari, sedangkan Tetsuya bersama Tetsu, Aomine, dan Kise. Kelompok Shintarou mengambil sisi lapangan kanan dan kelompok Tetsuya mengambil sisi yang lainnya.

Permainan mereka sederhana, mencakup langkah-langkah dasar, seperti operan dan _dribble_. Cukup lama para orang dewasa menemani anak-anak, kemudian satu jam terakhir waktu sewa mereka gunakan untuk latih tanding sekali pun hanya _two vs two_, tentu dengan lapangan yang lebih kecil daripada lapangan utama.

Pengaturan kelompok latih tanding terdiri dari Shintarou-_san _dan Kazunari versus Kise dan Aomine. Tetsu menjadi wasit kali ini. Para bocah bersorak, menjagokan siapa saja yang mulai memimpin pertandingan yang sangat ketat tersebut. Shintarou-_san _dan Kazunari mengandalkan taktik sedangkan Aomine dan Kise mengandalkan teknik –atau lebih tepatnya insting– dan mereka saling mengejar angka karenanya.

Pertandingan tersebut berakhir dengan kemenangan Aomine dan Kise. Keduanya melakukan _high five _sambil tertawa, tersenyum lebar penuh bangga. Saat itu kembali para bocah menyadari ekspresi aneh Tetsu.

"Aku penasaran," bisik Tetsuya. "Ada apa dengan Tetsuya-_san_? Sejak tadi dia kelihatan tidak sehat."

Shintarou membimbing adiknya ke ruang ganti. "Tetsuya-_san _tadi bilang dia baik-baik saja, artinya dia tidak mau membagi perasaanya pada siapa pun. Sekali pun itu adalah dirimu sendiri di masa depan, biarkan saja dia untuk sementara, karena kurasa dia sedang mencari jawaban suatu hal dengan kemampuannya sendiri." Kemudian, putra Murasakibara berumur sembilan tahun tersebut menoleh ke arah adiknya dan berkata, "Sangat mirip denganmu, suka menyimpan semuanya seorang diri."

Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya. Bocah berambut biru tersebut tidak suka ketika kakaknya mulai melibatkan dirinya dalam sebuah masalah tanpa memikirkan perasaannya, tapi dia lebih tidak suka lagi ketika kakaknya mendadak sangat pengertian terhadapnya dan sok tahu segalanya tentangnya. Membuatnya merinding saja.

"Tidakkah _nii-chan _penasaran?"

"Kalau dibilang penasaran sih," gumam Shintarou. "Sudah pasti penasaran. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada Kazunari-_san _saja?"

# # #

"Eh? Tetsuya-_kun_?"

Shintarou dan Tetsuya mengangguk bersamaan.

Mereka sedang berada di _cafe _dekat Teikou dan Kazunari sedang menemani kedua bocah ke toilet ketika bocah-bocah itu bertanya mengenai Tetsu.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah ada yang salah dengannya," kata Kazunari. "Tapi aku curiga memang ada yang berbeda darinya."

Orang lain mungkin tidak bisa menyadari keanehan Tetsu, namun orang-orang terdekatnya, seperti Shintarou-_san _dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Kazunari pun mulai membeberkan perilaku aneh Tetsu yang dirasakan oleh Shintarou-_san_ akhir-akhir ini. Bahwa sang pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut semakin sering menyendiri dan wajah tanpa ekspresinya seolah menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang sakit.

"Shin-_chan _khawatir sekali lho," kata Kazunari, mengelap tangan anak-anak dengan sapu tangan miliknya. "Bahkan sempat hendak memaksa Tetsuya-_kun _ke rumah sakit. Yaah... hanya saja Tetsuya-_kun _menolak dan bilang baik-baik saja."

Shintarou dan Tetsuya makin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Tetsu. Kalau bukan karena sakit, apalagi yang bisa membuat sifat bebal dan kebal seorang Murasakibara Tetsuya runtuh?

"Kalau menurutku sih," ucapan Kazunari membuat Shintarou dan Tetsuya menatap sang pria berambut hitam. "Tetsuya-_kun _hanya sedang galau masalah cinta."

Serasa ada suara petir imajiner dalam batin Shintarou dan Tetsuya.

"TETSU MASIH TERLALU KECIL UNTUK MAIN CINTA-CINTAAN!" seru Shintarou dengan keras dan buru-buru bocah kecil berambut hijau tersebut menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Mengabaikan seruan kakaknya yang membuat tiap mata menoleh ke arah mereka, Tetsuya bertanya kepada Kazunari, "Memang menurut Kazunari-_san_, Tetsuya-_san _sedang menyukai siapa?"

"Eh? Menurutku? Kalau menurutku sih Aomine-_kun_," jawabnya ringan.

"TIDAK AKAN KURESTUI!" sekali lagi Shintarou berseru keras, sekali lagi membuat tiap mata memandang ke arahnya, dan sekali lagi buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol tersebut.

Shintarou pun mendongak mengintip reaksi Kazunari, dan ternyata Kazunari sedang menatapnya tajam-tajam penuh curiga.

Shintarou dan Tetsuya jadi harap-harap cemas apakah Kazunari sudah mulai menduga-duga siapa mereka berdua sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga, tapi apakah kau...," Kazunari berkata, memotong ucapannya di bagian penting. "...menyukai Tetsuya-_kun_?"

Entah Shintarou dan Tetsuya harus menepuk jidat mereka atau menghela nafas lega.

"Kazunari-_san _bisa menganggapnya seperti itu," Tetsuya berucap, menutup mulut Shintarou sebelum Shintarou sempat melontarkan seruan yang lain. "Jadi kenapa Kazunari-_san _berpikir Tetsuya-_san _menyukai Aomine-_san_?

Kazunari tersenyum. "Karena Tetsuya-_kun _selalu menatap Aomine-_kun _dan memperhatikannya. Saat orang lain mendekati Aomine-_kun_, pemuda pemalu tersebut akan mundur perlahan dengan tatapan meradang," jawabnya dengan lembut, menunjukkan betapa serius jawaban tersebut.

Kazunari pun berjalan di depan para bocah dan keluar dari toilet. Shintarou dan Tetsuya pun mulai terlibat diskusi secara rahasia.

"Aku tidak ingin mempercayai ini," gerutu Shintarou.

"_Nii-chan _pikir aku mau," desis Tetsuya. "Tapi kurasa kali ini kita perlu mendahulukan kebahagiaan dan perasaan Tetsuya-_san _sebelum egoisme," tambahnya pelan.

Shintarou menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalau yang dikatakan Kazunari-_san _benar, bahwa aku _di masa depan_ telah jatuh cinta pada Aomine-_kun_, kurasa kita harus berusaha mempersatukan mereka," jawab Tetsuya. "Atau setidaknya membantu Tetsuya-_san _menyampaikan perasaannya."

Shintarou berjalan sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dia benar-benar merasa kesal dengan keadaan saat ini, bahwa adiknya menyukai seseorang yang tidak dia setujui. Tapi seperti yang Tetsuya katakan, untuk sekali ini dia rasa dia harus mementingkan perasaan adiknya dibandingkan sifat keras kepalanya.

"Tapi sebelumnya, apa memang benar kalau dirimu di masa depan itu menyukai _Aho_mine?" tanya Shintarou. "Kita perlu bukti!"

"Perlukah kita bertanya langsung pada Tetsuya-_san_?" gumam Tetsuya.

Shintarou, Tetsuya, dan Kazunari akhirnya kembali ke meja tempat yang lainnya menunggu. Mereka melihat bahwa Aomine dan Kise sedang berbincang akrab sementara Shintarou-_san _dan Tetsu hanya diam menikmati makan siang mereka. Wajah kedua bersaudara Murasakibara di masa lima belas tahun mendatang tersebut tertekuk seolah benar-benar merasa jenuh.

"Ada apa?" Kazunari bertanya pada Shintarou-_san _dalam sebuah bisikan.

Shintarou dan Tetsuya memperhatikan dan diam-diam mendengarkan sembari menempati kursi mereka.

Shintarou-_san _melirik adiknya dan Aomine sebelum menjawab, "Mereka berdua bertengkar."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aomine membatalkan janjinya dengan Tetsuya dan itu membuat Tetsuya marah," jawab Shintarou-_san_, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Mereka memang sudah merencanakan untuk _hiking _besok lusa," tambahnya sebagai penjelasan. "Rencana itu juga sudah dimatangkan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Namun tiba-tiba saja tadi Aomine bilang dia ingin membatalkan rencana tersebut karena lebih memilih menghabiskan tahun baru dengan Kise dan teman-temannya."

Penjelasan Shintarou-_san _diakhiri dengan desahan nafas lelah, lelah melihat tingkah adiknya yang tidak biasa. Pria itu hanya berharap agar tidak mati esok hari karena terlalu banyak menghela nafas.

"Kalau _aku_, hal seperti itu tidak akan bisa mempengaruhi temperamenku," Tetsuya yang mencuri dengar pun ikut berkomentar pelan ke telinga kakaknya. "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa bilang kalau Aomine-_kun _tidak salah."

Shintarou mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah kedua kaki kecil Tetsuya yang berayun-ayun, memperhatikan detail sepatu biru adiknya yang lucu tersebut. Meski agak memaksa, dalam perjalanan menuju Teikou tadi Shintarou berhasil membujuk Kazunari untuk membelikan sepatu bagi Tetsuya yang sesuai dengan _horoskop _adiknya –Aquarius- hari ini.

"Jangan khawatirkan hal tersebut," akhirnya Shintarou berkata.

Tetsuya menoleh menatap kakaknya, tatapannya tajam dan menilai. "Kadang aku bingung, _nii-chan _sebenarnya pintar atau kurang tanggap sih?"

Perkataan tersebut langsung menghujam harga diri Shintarou layaknya sebuah pisau.

"Maksudku adalah Tetsuya-_san _hanya bersikap beda kalau di sekitar Aomine-_kun_," lanjut Tetsuya. "Apakah _nii-chan _tidak merasa hal itu janggal. Tidakkah _nii-chan _menyadari kalau tiap kali Aomine-_kun _akrab dengan Kise-_san_, Tetsuya-_san _akan memasang wajah datar? Itu wajah kesepian sekaligus sebal."

Shintarou mendengus. "Jangan mendeskripsikan dirimu sendiri seperti itu. Aku gatal mendengarnya," katanya dengan ekspresi mual.

Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya. "Ya sudah, tanyakan saja sendiri sana, pasti aku benar!" bocah berambut biru itu menusukkan garpunya kasar pada kentang goreng di piringnya, melahapnya, kemudian mengunyahnya dengan kesal.

Merasa tidak mau diremehkan lebih lanjut oleh adiknya, Shintarou berputar menatap Tetsu. Dengan wajah lucunya yang memerah, Shintarou berujar, atau lebih tepat disebut berteriak, "Tetsuya-_san_, kalau kau memang seorang Murasakibara dan menyukai pria dakian itu," menunjuk Aomine dengan tidak sopan. "Katakan perasaanmu dan jangan hanya menyimpannya seorang diri!"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan Shintarou-_san_, Kazunari, dan Aomine Daiki melihat Tetsu menyemburkan minumannya, _milkshake_-nya. Ya, entah kenapa bagi mereka, Tetsu menyemburkan _milkshake_-nya jauh lebih mengherankan dan ajaib daripada ucapan si bocah berambut hijau mengenai perasaan Tetsu kepada Aomine Daiki.

"Hei, bocah hijau," panggil Tetsu, mengelap wajahnya dengan saputangan. "Beritahu aku siapa orang tuamu dan biarkan aku menguliahi mereka tentang cara mereka mendidik anak!" dijewernya kedua telinga Shintarou dengan tangannya.

"Hiyaaaaa! Maaafff!" seru Shintarou kesakitan, menahan dirinya untuk tidak melontarkan ucapan, _tapi orangtua-ku adalah orangtua-mu juga, Tetsuya-_san.

Saat Tetsu dan Shintarou asik bercanda itulah, suara Aomine Daiki menyela, "Tetsu, benar kau suka padaku?"

Tetsu menghentikan jewerannya pada telinga Shintarou. Shintarou memanfaatkannya dan segera bergerak menjauh, bersembunyi di belakang Tetsuya. Sementara itu, Tetsu mengalihkan padangan datarnya ke arah Aomine Daiki.

"Kalau benar..., memangnya kenapa?"

Tetsu mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan wajah dan nada super datar, seolah dia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan pernyataannya. Tapi setiap orang, setidaknya kakak dan _kakak _dan _dirinya_, mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" desak Aomine Daiki.

Tetsu mendengus, yang bisa diartikan, '_apa gunanya?'._ Kalau ditanya alasan sesungguhnya, dia sekedar menyerah, tidak mau berurusan dengan penolakan dan pertiakian. Dia bukan hewan yang akan bertengkar demi memperebutkan pasangan. Lagi pula, akan lebih menyakitkan bila Aomine Daiki bersedia mengencani dirinya kemudian mencampakkannya begitu saja demi Kise Ryouta.

..., sama sekali tidak mengimplikasikan bahwa dia membenci Kise Ryouta.

Kise adalah pemuda yang baik dan ceria. Kebalikan dari Murasakibara Tetsuya yang pendiam dan terkesan suram, bahkan transparan. Kalau Aomine Daiki disuruh memilih, bukankah sudah pasti sang pemuda berkulit gelap akan lebih memilih Kise daripada Tetsu? Itu logika!

"_Well, _ini benar-benar masalah besar," ucap Aomine Daiki, membuat Tetsu meliriknya sekilas. "Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah mau menjalin _hubungan _denganku_?_"

_Byur!_

Segelas jus –jus melon milik Shintarou, disiramkan ke wajah Aomine Daiki. "Berhenti mempermainkan orang lain, dasar bodoh!" kemudian sang pelaku, Murasakibara Tetsuya, berdiri dan meninggalkan lokasi dengan langkah panjang, mantap, dan cepat.

Setiap orang ternganga menatap pemandangan tersebut, tidak terkecuali Kise Ryouta.

Shintarou-_san_ berdiri, mengambil buku tagihan dari pelayan yang kebetulan lewat dan memukulkannya ke kepala Aomine Daiki. Suara pukulan yang keras meyakinkan semua orang bahwa itu pasti sakit sekali. Setelah mengembalikan buku tagihan pada si pelayan dan meletakkan uang sesuai jumlah tagihan tadi, Shintarou-_san _pergi menyusul adiknya.

Melihat suaminya yang pergi, tanpa memikirkan apa pun, Kazunari segera mengejar suami serta kakak iparnya, meninggalkan kedua bocah Murasakibara bersama dengan Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta yang sedang dalam keadaan shock dan tercenung.

"Bagaimana ini, Tetsu? Sepertinya aku sudah mengatakan hal yang salah ya?" bisik Shintarou takut-takut.

Tetsuya menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Bukan salah _nii-chan,_" katanya ketus, masih dalam bisikan. "Ini salah Aomine-_san _karena bersikap tidak pengertian," matanya menatap menyalahkan Aomine Daiki.

"Ck!" Baik Shintarou dan Tetsuya dapat mendengar decakan sebal. "Bocah ingusan diam saja!" diikuti kalimat kurang ajar dan sangat sangat tidak pengertian.

Nah, sekarang Murasakibara bersaudara benar-benar heran bagaimana bisa anak bungsu keluarga Murasakibara bisa menyukai pria tidak sopan di hadapan mereka ini. Mungkin saat kecil dia manis, tapi saat sudah dewasa segala kebaikannya jadi luntur dan perlahan hilang.

"Aomine-_kun_!" tegur Kise. "Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu pada anak-anak manis ini!"

Kise Ryouta memeluk Shintarou dan Tetsuya dengan protektif. Hmm... sepertinya Kise tidak seburuk yang mereka kira sebelumnya, tapi tetap mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak mengenal dengan Kise Ryouta di masa depan nanti jika diijinkan memilih.

"Berisik, Kise!" dan mendadak saja sikap manis Aomine terhadap Kise tadi berubah ketus.

"Ukh!" dan sepertinya Kise terluka oleh perubahan tersebut. "Duh, benar-benar deh! Kalau tidak ada Murasakibara-_kun_, kau Cuma penggila basket yang kasar," protesnya.

Shintarou dan Tetsuya saling melirik satu sama lain. _Mungkinkah...,_ batin mereka. Setelah saling melirik satu sama lain, keduanya melompat dari pelukan Kise dan segera berlari keluar toko. Mereka hendak mencari Murasakibara Tetsuya versi masa depan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _nii-chan _tau mereka kemana?" tanya Tetsuya.

Shintarou langsung menghentikan larinya dan membatu.

"Eeeh?" seru Tetsuya melihat reaksi kakaknya.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja kedua bocah itu terangkat ke udara. "Bocah-bocah! Jangan berkeliaran seenaknya!" dan suara _bass _Aomine Daiki terdengar di telinga mereka, keras dan nyaring.

Rasanya mata Shintarou dan Tetsuya jadi berputar-putar akibat suara Aomine Daiki tersebut. "Aomine-_san_," ucap Tetsuya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" yang dilanjutkan oleh Shintarou. "Dimana Kise-_san_?" dan diakhiri oleh Tetsuya, lagi.

Aomine menurunkan Tetsuya dan Shintarou. "Kise sudah kusuruh pulang," jawabnya singkat. "Kalian mencari si bodoh Tetsu kan? Ayo aku antar!"

Dengan berat hati, Shintarou dan Tetsuya mengikuti Aomine yang menarik keduanya. Setelah beberapa waktu, mereka memasuki jalan yang cukup akrab, jalanan tempat rumah Murasakibara berada. Bukan, bukan rumah Shintarou, melainkan _rumah Murasakibara_, tempat Murasakibara Atsushi dan Murasakibara Seijuurou tinggal.

"Tiap kali Tetsu mendapat masalah, dia pasti berlari ke tempat ibunya," kata Aomine tiba-tiba. "Selalu seperti itu, tidak pernah berubah, seolah aku tidak bisa diandalkan."

Dahi Aomine Daiki berkerut dan matanya bersinar sedih.

Sebuah kemungkinan bahwa Murasakibara Tetsuya membawa keadaan ini pada dirinya sendiri menyusup dalam hati Tetsuya dan Shintarou. Mungkin sebenarnya Aomine Daiki juga menyayangi Murasakibara Tetsuya dan mungkin Murasakibara Tetsuya-lah yang tidak dapat membuka hatinya pada orang lain.

"Apakah kau menyukai Tetsuya-_san_, Aomine-_san_?" Tetsuya bertanya.

Aomine Daiki menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam. "Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku menyukainya? Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bertahan selama ini berada di samping orang galau seperti dia," jawab Aomine dengan nada kesal, meski wajahnya terlihat sangat lembut saat mengatakannya.

_Plak!_

Sebuah pukulan datang dari Shintarou.

"Aduh! Dasar bocah!" dan Aomine pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada kedua bocah.

Tetsuya dan Shintarou berbalik arah. "Hei, _Aomine_!" Shintarou menyebut nama Aomine Daiki dengan tidak sopan. "Aku, maksudku kami, tidak merestui hubunganmu dengan Tetsuya-_san_," katanya tanpa menoleh.

Berbeda dengan Shintarou, Tetsuya menoleh, dan berkata, "Tapi jika kau bisa membahagiakannya, mungkin kami tidak akan terlalu keberatan," dengan tersenyum.

Seolah berhalusinasi, Aomine melihat kedua bocah itu menjelma menjadi sosok dewasa yang familiar. Murasakibara bersuadara. Si kakak yang ketus dan menyebalkan, si adik yang pasif dan lemah, namun keduanya sangat pengertian dan memiliki hati lapang. Aomine Daiki pun menggelengkan kepala dan mengucek matanya. Ketika dia membuka matanya kembali, tak ada seorang pun di hadapannya.

Kedua bocah itu menghilang.

# # #

Pagi hari tanggal dua puluh lima Desember, Murasakibara Shintarou –sembilan tahun, dan Murasakibara Tetsuya –tujuh tahun, dibangunkan oleh aroma yang tidak asing. Aroma tersebut membuat mereka membayangkan sarapan dan perut mereka berbunyi.

"Tetsuya! Shintarou! Cepat bangun!" dan tentu saja suara ibu mereka, Murasakibara Seijuurou, yang berhasil membuat mereka bangkit dari bantal empuk dan kasur nyaman.

Mereka bergegas dan berebutan menuju kamar mandi, tidak mau sampai kena marah ibu mereka gara-gara telat sarapan. Tidak peduli _weekdays_, _weekend_, atau pun libur nasional, peraturan keluarga Murasakibara untuk sarapan bersama tepat pukul tujuh tidak boleh dilanggar!

"Ini gara-gara aku bermimpi aneh," keluh Shintarou.

"Sama!" seru Tetsuya, masih berusaha berebut kamar mandi dengan kakaknya. "Pasti gara-gara omongan aneh kakak semalam!"

"Siapa suruh kau menurutinya!" balas Shintarou tidak mau salah. "Pokoknya aku ke kemar mandi duluan!"

Tetsuya segera menghadang kakaknya. "Ini dan itu beda urusan! Aku duluan!"

Belum sempat Shintarou melontarkan balasan, kedua kakak beradik tersebut merasakan aura menyeramkan di belakang mereka. Tampaknya sang ibu sudah datang untuk mengatasi keadaan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Murasakibara Seijuurou melemparkan kedua anaknya ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Mandi yang bersih dan segera turun untuk sarapan!" ujar Seijuurou saat berjalan keluar kamar anak-anak. "Aku jadi khawatir dengan masa depan mereka," samar terdengar keluhan Seijuurou yang semakin jauh.

Shintarou menenggelamkan dirinya hingga separuh wajah. "Aku tidak mau cepat-cepat jadi dewasa," gumamnya tidak jelas diikuti bunyi gelembung air. "Aku masih ingin sama-sama Mama dan Papa."

Tetsuya mengangguk menyetujui sambil bermain-main dengan bebek karet. "Lagi pula dunia orang dewasa sepertinya susah. Masih banyak yang harus dipelajari sebelum menjalaninya."

"Tapi benar-benar deh," timpal Shintarou. "Versi dewasa kita benar-benar tipikal orang dewasa tidak berguna ya! Semoga mereka bisa menjalaninya tanpa masalah lagi."

Pembicaraan singkat mengenai masa depan itu pun berakhir dengan teriakan dari sang ibu. Namun dalam hati mereka masih memiliki satu permohonan lagi...

_...semoga kami dapat menjalani hari (masa) ini dengan baik menuju esok (masa depan) tanpa penyesalan._

# END #

08 September 2013

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
